Yuri is Good
by isumio
Summary: insert summary here


"Azu-nyan!" Yui yelled as she embraced her kouhai, accidentally knocking her onto the ground as she rubbed her cheek against the flustered kouhai's. "Y-Y-Yui-Senpai! L-let go!" She exclaimed as she tried to push her away, her cheeks bright red and her heart pounding in her chest. "But Azu-nyan~ you're so soft~" Yui whined as she inched her face closer to the kouhai's. Azusa just blushed and looked into her eyes, completely frozen, her heart threatening to leap out of her chest. Just as Yui and Azusa were about to have the most beautiful kouhaixsempai moment ever, the door opened and there was a sudden gushing of blood as a certain blonde-haired keyboardist's body fell to the ground limp.

"M-Mugi-Senpai!" Azusa yelled, getting up and rushing to her side as soon as Yui had, reluctantly, gotten off of her. "O-oh my god, look at all this blood! Y-Yui, call 911!"She exclaimed, getting two tissues and stuffing them into each of Mugi's nostrils to halt further bleeding.

"A-ano…h-hai Azu-nyan!" Yui said, giving a quick soldier's salute then reaching into her pocket for her phone, her palms shaking and sweating because of how nervous she was. After the phone had slipped from her hands about 5 times, Yui held it up and dialed in a number. Eventually after 5 more tries she got an actual number, that being Azusa's house number.

"Are, who could be calling at this time?" Muttered Fumiko, Azusa's mother to herself, picking up the phone and holding it to her ear. She was about to ask who was calling, when she was interrupted by a girl who was rushing her speech so fast that her words were almost un-comprehendible. "H-hello? M-m-my friendjustc-collapsedandshe'sc-coveredbyblooda-and and and-"at this point the brunette on the other end of the call stopped to take a breath, finally giving Fumiko a chance to speak. "This is the Nakano residence, who is this?" she asked calmly, afraid it may be a prank caller. "E-eh! S-sumimasen neko-ka-san!"The caller said, automatically hanging up. Fumiko just sat there dazed for a second before resuming her knitting.

Azusa looked up at Yui as she hung up. "W-wrong number." She said, smiling sheepishly and rubbing the back of her head. Azusa just sighed and slapped her palm against her forehead. "Call 911,and this time stay calm, okay sempai?" She muttered, cleaning some of the blood off of Tsumugi. "Hai!" She exclaimed, shakily dialing a number again, this time being a certain raven haired beauty's number.

"*yawn*H-hello, Yui-chan?" Mio's voice came out from the other end of the phone, obviously tired. "Eh, Mio-chan? Why weren't you at practice today…"Yui muttered, totally forgetting about Azusa and Mugi for a moment." W-well um….me and R-Ric-chan….R-Ritsu, put that down!" Mio screamed, suddenly hanging up and leaving a dazed Yui on the other end.

Azusa sighed as she saw Yui hang up yet again. "Just go get Nodoka-sempai, okay?" Azusa said, clearly agitated. "Hai!" Yui exclaimed, heading for the door. Unfortunately for Azusa, Yui had forgotten to tie her shoes that morning and Ui had left early so she couldn't remind her onee-chan, and because of this Yui tripped and landed on top of Azusa, looking into her amber eyes, a scarlet blush creeping onto both girls cheeks.

"Y-Yui, g-go get no-"Azusa was suddenly hushed by a finger being pressed against her lips. "Oh Azu-nyan, can't we finish what we started first?" Yui replied with a wide grin on her face. She leaned down and pressed her lips before Azusa had a chance to respond, and didn't remove them until about five minutes later, when there was a bright flash emitted from behind her.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

The beautiful blonde vixen had walked into the clubroom to feast on cake and tea, and attempt to practice just like every day, when suddenly she saw something so 'beautiful' that it caused a great amount of blood in her body to come rushing out from her nose and caused her to faint. Next thing she knew she had woken up lightheaded and unable to breath through her nose for some reason. She was about to investigate this odd happening, when she looked to her left and saw the most wonderful sight she had ever seen.

Azusa was laying on the ground with her eyes closed and her arms wrapped around Yui's waist, the said sempai lying on top of her with her eyes closed as well as they pressed there lips against each other affectionately. Mugi felt a blush creep up onto her cheeks as she gazed on, imagining that there was most likely tongue involved. 'There's no time to waste!' The keyboardist thought, ignoring her blood soaked clothes as she got up and dragged her camera out of it's hidden compartment under the table they use for tea, there for such 'emergencies' as this. She quickly set up the camera at the perfect angle for the shot and took it, gasping as she remembered that she had not removed the flash, her cover being blown as she startled the two girls on the floor.

"W-what the-!" Azusa exclaimed as she broke the kiss, looking over a disappointed Yui's shoulder to see a blonde haired keyboardist waving at her, clad in a blood-soaked shirt and skirt, stowing a camera underneath the table somewhere. "M-Mugi-Senpai, you're alive!" She exclaimed, getting up with Yui as they both embraced her tightly, ruining there clothes with Mugi's blood as well. "O-oh my…of course I'm alright.. would either of you like some cake?" She asked, smiling at them and patting Azusa on the head. "Cake!" Yui exclaimed, getting into her seat in a split second. Azusa just sighed and sat in her seat, groaning as she searched in her bag for a tide-to-go stick to hopefully remove the blood stains from her clothes.

Mugi just smiled and reached under the table as she set Yui's slice of cake down, retrieving her camera to look at the moment that the two girls had been 'bonding' really quickly as she went to retrieve Mio and Ritsu's slices of cake. And that's when her self-restraint finally broke, at least half of the remaining blood in her body pushing out the two tissues in her nostrils and splattering all over the floor.


End file.
